Past and Present
by Flipfloppey
Summary: It's been almost 15 years since Zihuatanejo, when Kenny and Max's daughter Julia returns to Rome. (Sequel to Two Years Later)
1. 1

**Present- Rome WI**

Oh, what am I doing here, I thought as she walked slowly down the street, how do I even know that I'm in the right spot? Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to focus. They told me that these people can help me, but there is so much . . . I don't know what to believe anymore. I want them back! Why . . .

"Focus, Julia," I whispered, "Just find the house and everything will be okay. Mom and Dad wouldn't panic, and neither are you. You made it this far, just one more stop. There!"

What if they moved? Or died? This was all 15 years ago! What if they don't remember?

"Or even care," I said aloud, as I approached the house. Raising my fist, I knocked quickly before I could lose my nerve. Sucking in my breath, I heard the chain being fumbled with and then the door opened.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, as he studied me standing on the front stoop.

"Uh, maybe," I said hesitantly, "Um, are you Jimmy Brock?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Julia Cooke. You knew my parents along time ago."

"Cooke? I don't remember and Cookes," he said, as he studied me carefully, "You look familiar though . . . Cooke."

I shook my head, "It wasn't their name then."

Jimmy took a step backward, as he looked at my bright blue eyes and long dark hair, "My god. You can't be, they didn't . . . Where are your parents?"

I gulped back a sob and shook my head wildly, "They're . . . they said . . . if anything ever happened to them . . . to come to you."

"Jimmy? Who is at the door?" Jill called, as she joined her husband, "Hello."

"Hi," I said quietly, as she promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

"Jill, this is Julia Cooke," Jimmy said, "Come in, Julia."

"Do we know you?" Jill asked.

"No, my parents though . . . You knew them," I offered, as Jimmy led her inside.

"Kenny and Max," Jimmy said quietly, as Jill gasped behind him.

"They didn't have any children," Jill choked, "They died 15 years ago, Jimmy! This girl, she isn't, she can't be."

"They didn't die in Mexico, Jill."

"What!"

"It was the only way . . . The mob and the FBI was going to hunt them forever. All they wanted was a chance to live."

"You lied to me for 15 years!"

"Jill!"

"They're dead now," I practically whispered, as I choked back a sob.

They fell silent at that, and looked at the girl shaking in their foyer.

"I'm so sorry," Jimmy finally said.

"They said to come to you. They trusted you."

Jimmy nodded, "Were they happy? Did they give you a good life?"

I nodded, "They were the best . . . Mom and me, when I was little she would take me to the beach almost every day, and when I got older . . . she always listened. Dad used to take me out on the boat . . . After they put me to bed, I liked to sneak back downstairs . . . they were always so happy together."

"Where did you live?" Jill finally asked.

"Tahiti, since I was little. I was born in Ireland though," I trailed off, "My parents liked to laugh about it, but I guess it wasn't funny then."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, "How old are you, Julia?"

"Mom went into labor while they were still traveling, and they were staying at this bed and breakfast. The owners were out for the night, and I was almost two months early. Dad delivered me in the middle of the kitchen, just as the owners came home. They made my parents pay double for messing up the kitchen floor. And I'm almost 15."

"That means," Jill started, as she did the math, "Max was pregnant last time we saw them, or soon after. I can't believe that they would bring a child into the mess that they made. How stupid were they?"

"I'm not a child," I retorted, "My parents were wonderful people! I don't know why they would send me to someone like you though."

"How do we even know that you are who you say you are?" Jill countered.

"Just look at her, Jill," Jimmy countered, "Remember how Max looked with all that dark hair? It's like looking in a mirror."

"I have pictures," I added, as she rummaged through her backpack, "Here."

"My god," Jimmy said under his breath, as he looked at the images of the happy family staring back at him, "Julia, how did you get here? What exactly did your parents tell you? What happened to them?"

"It's a long story."

**15 Years Ago -Paris **

"This seems like a good as spot as any," Max commented, as they strolled hand in hand down the Left Bank.

"You just want to stay here to shop," Kenny commented.

"Well that is one reason," she said, "What about for our other project? We need to get rid of the diamonds, or at least start hiding them. Why not here?"

"Ah, Bella," he started, "Sorry. New names, right?"

"I liked being Isabella Kapali," Max sighed, "But I'm sure that Tamara Cooke is going to be full of surprises, Michael."

He kissed the top of her head, "I also really like the fact that Tamara is a red head. You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

Max pushed her dark auburn hair off of her face, "And I like that Michael trimmed his beard."

"What? You don't like the scruffy look any more?"

"I think that you're wonderfully sexy and handsome, but the beard was taking on a life of it's own lately. Oh, no."

"Tamara?" Kenny asked, as she wrenched free and stumbled toward a bush, "You okay?"

"Umph," she groaned, as all of breakfast came up, "No. Stupid French food. Sorry."

"It's been the French food the last few days . . . you sure that is all that is?"

"What else could it be? Besides the fact that my nerves are shot to hell."

"Here," he said, handing her a tissue, "I don't know. When uh . . . you know. Your last, uh . . ."

"My period?" Max asked, at his reluctance to use the word.

"Yeah, that."

She paused, "I'm not sure. Everything has been so crazy lately. Come on, I'm on the pill, but . . . I didn't take it in Zihuatanejo, or since then. Oh no."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing. The timing sucks, but . . . Well, we were talking about it lately, Sweetheart."

"A baby," Max said aloud, "How do we bring a baby into this?"

"They think that we're dead. No one will ever look for us again. We're in the clear, and all we have to do is pick a place and settle down."

"It can't be that easy."

"Why not?"

"It just can't be!"

"Well you're emotional enough to be pregnant," Kenny commented dryly, "Why don't we go get a pregnancy test before panicking?"

**Present - Rome, WI**

"So they didn't know while they were here," Jill said.

"I doubt they would have put their baby in danger that way," Jimmy commented, "They wouldn't have come."

"They would have," I said.

**15 Years Ago - Paris**

"I can't look. I'm too nervous," Max said, as she sunk down onto the bed.

"Whatever it says, everything will be okay. I promise you that," Kenny said, "You want me to look?"

"No. Yes. Go."

He kissed her on her forehead before getting the test out of the bathroom, "You ready?"

"No."

"Look at me, Tamara," Kenny said, as he rejoined her on the bed and tilted her face up, "We're having a baby."

Max looked down at the positive test in his hands, "I'm pregnant?"

"That's how it generally works."

"You think that this is funny?"

"Ah, Sweetheart," Kenny sighed, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"What?" Max asked, "I've known that I'm pregnant for two minutes and you ask me that? I don't know."

"Hey, it changes things. I know that."

"At least no one will be looking for a pregnant woman. At least when I start showing."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Max didn't take the news so well?" Jimmy asked.

"It took them both by surprise," I said, "I think having me was the farthest thing from their minds at the moment."

**15 Years Ago - Ireland**

"Ow," Max whined, as Kenny helped her up the steps to the Celtic Cross Bed and Breakfast, "My feet hurt."

He laid his hand on her seven-month pregnant stomach, "You didn't have to come."

"We're a team, right?"

"I'll happily give you a bye right now. You're seven months pregnant, and shouldn't be traipsing around everywhere burying diamonds. You should be resting."

"I would, but someone is kicking the crap out of me lately. I think they want out."

"We still need a place to live first. I think we've killed any trail if anyone happened to be looking for us."

Max nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Hmm."

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Fine, no. Ow. What was that?"

Kenny looked down at the puddle on the floor, "I think your water just broke."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"How did you go from Ireland to Tahiti?" Jimmy asked.

"I was only a baby. My parents liked the beach. I know they lived on an island in Greece at one point, and Dad mentioned something about falling for Mom on another one."

"Tom's island," Jill interjected, "And when they were in Santorini."

**12 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"Mommy!" I cried, as she toddled across the yard, "Look!"

"It's beautiful," Max said, as she examined her daughter's picture.

"And what did the little artist draw today?" Kenny asked, as he pushed the gate open to their yard, "Hi, Sweetheart."

"Daddy!" I called, as he plopped down on the grass next to them, "Picture!"

"So I see," he said, as he wrapped one arm around Max and Julia climbed into his lap, "You're getting so big. And prettier every day. How are my girls?"

"Hmm, good now," Max said, as he kissed her, "What is that smell?"

"Me. I was working on the beach all day, and . . . well I wanted to kiss you more than shower."

"I can deal with that," Max said.

"Daddy up!" I said.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Max was a stay at home Mom?" Jill asked, "I can't see that."

"She was a great Mom," I said, "Dad worked so hard to support us, but he always came home happy to see us. It's how I remember my parents best. Dad never left in the morning without kissing Mom and hugging me."

"What did he do for work?" Jimmy asked.

"He did maintenance for one of the hotels. I know he didn't love it, but it let Mom stay home with me. And when he didn't have to work, he'd take me fishing and then after they thought I went to bed, they'd turn on some music and dance in the kitchen."

"When did they tell you about everything?" Jimmy asked.

"It wasn't until much later."

**5 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly, "Are we going on vacation?"

"What? No," Max said, as she joined her 10-year-old daughter in the kitchen, "Why?"

"The suitcases in the closet. Me and Maya were playing, and I thought they were empty. They're full of our stuff."

"We just keep stuff in there," Max replied, "We don't exactly live in a mansion here, kiddo."

"Mom, I'm not a kid," I complained, "But I looked more after Maya left . . . I found our passports, but they have different names on them. There were a lot of them. Why?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Max said quietly.

"Mom!"

"Julia, I mean it."

"Fine. I'll ask Dad then."

"Ask Dad what?" Kenny asked, as he came through the back door, "Tamara? Julia?"

"If those are our real names, '" Julia said under her breath.

"What?" Kenny said, as he looked over at Max, "Sweetheart?"

"She found the suitcases and passports, Michael."

"Did you kidnap me or something?" I blurted out, "Is that why we have fake passports? Are you criminals? Why? What is going on?"

"Kidnap you? Julia you look exactly like your mother," Kenny countered, "I was there when you were born. You were not kidnaped."

"Then what is it? I want to know. I need to know!"

"What do you think?" Kenny asked.

"Well we have to tell her something," Max offered, "It might as well be the truth."

"What truth!" I cried.

"It's okay," Max said, as the threesome sat down at the kitchen table, "Julia, honey, calm down and just listen to us."

"It's a long story, kiddo," Kenny said, "So just bear with us."


	2. 2

**Present - Rome, WI**

"I didn't know what to say when my parents said that they were hiding from the mob, and everyone thought they were dead. I mean they are, were, my parents. It didn't seem possible. The things they did, the places they traveled too. They had a whole other life before they had me," I trailed off, "How could anyone want to kill them?"

"They sacrificed a lot," Jimmy said, "I know it wasn't easy for them to walk away from all of their family and friends. I know they probably did everything in their power to keep you safe and happy too."

"I couldn't even talk to them afterward."

**5 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"Julia?" Mom called as she rapped on her shot and locked door an hour later, "Honey? I know that you're upset, but."

"Go away, Mom. Whoever you are," I cried, "I just want to be alone!"

"Hey, let her process everything, Sweetheart," Dad said, "It's a lot to handle. You know that."

"She hates us."

"Maybe right now. Not forever though. Hey, you look like you're going to cry."

Mom shook her head, "No. I never wanted any of this to touch her. I knew she would have to know sometime, but she's only ten."

"She's a smart kid, Tamara. She takes after you."

"I don't know how I expected her to react. What do you do when you find out your parents have been lying to you for your whole life?"

"Hey, don't say that. It's not a lie, Sweetheart. You and Julia are the only two things in the world that matter to me," Dad said softly, so he bent his head so their foreheads touched, "So we have fake names, big deal. We love her. She's our daughter, no matter what. All that has changed is that she knows our past."

Mom wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him close to her, "I didn't think she'd be locking herself in her room until she was a teenager. I don't want anything to happen to her, Michael."

"Mom, Dad?" I called hesitantly, as I opened my bedroom door.

"Hey, kiddo," Dad said, as a pang of guilt swept through him at her tear streaked face, "How you feeling?"

I shook my head, "I . . . I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Julia Cooke," Dad countered, "Just like you've always been."

"You and Mom have been so many people," I trailed off, "Kenny and Max, Toby and Cahli, Nikoali and Isabella, and now Michael and Tamara. How do you know who you are?"

"Oh, honey. We're still the same people," Mom said, "The names don't matter."

"I have family out there," I said, "Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and they don't even know I exist. They think that you're dead!"

"It's safer for them," Dad said, "The people, the Millanis, want us dead, and they wouldn't hesitate to use our relatives to get to us."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course we do," Dad said, "Your Mom and you are the most important people in the world to me, but I still miss them. My parents would love you, Julia, and would be so proud to have you as their granddaughter."

"What is going to happen now?" I asked, "Are we going to have to move? Are they ever going to find us? What happens if they do?"

"They won't find us," Mom said, "As for moving . . . why would we?"

"Isn't it safer that way?" I asked, "Like in the movies?"

"They think that we're dead," Dad said, "We have a life here, kiddo. You have school and your friends. Do you want to move?"

"No!" I cried, "I thought we would have to."

"We don't," Mom said, "You have to promise us something. You can't tell anyone about this, Julia. Not Maya, or any of your other friends. I mean it."

I nodded, "I promise."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"I never told anyone," I said, as I paused, "And it was cool. My parents had these secret identities, and had all of these adventures before I was even born. It's weird to think that they even had lives before me."

"You said that they told you come here if anything should happen to them," Jimmy said, "What happened to them, Julia?"

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it yet, "Please . . . We're not there yet. I can't."

"Just tell us what happens next," Jill prodded.

**3 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"Mom! I'm 12!" I whined.

"Exactly," Mom argued, "And it's way too young to be dating."

"Everyone else is! It's just a movie. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. Enjoy being a kid while you can."

"You can say that because you're an adult."

"Yeah, I'm going to be 40 soon. You have no idea how that feels, and the idea of being a kid again sounds good to me."

"Mom, you don't look like you're going to be 40. You barely look 30."

"Now you're just buttering me up."

"Is it working?"

"You're a wicked child," Mom sighed, "Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Mom! He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Okay. Tell me about the boy you want to go out with. Indulge me, kiddo, I haven't dated in years."

"That's because you're married to Dad," I said, as I watched a teasing grin cross her face, "I don't want to marry him, Mom, I just want to go and see a movie. I promise."

"Ten o'clock curfew," she said, "And you take my cell phone. If you're a minute late, I'm going to send your Dad out to find you."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Well that is a cute story," Jimmy said, "But what does it have to do with what happened to your parents?"

"Nothing," I whispered, "I want to remember the good times. They could be so over protective, but I knew they were always there. I could talk to Mom about anything, and Dad was my hero. He always saw me as his little girl, and he was so mad at Mom for letting me go out on this date."

**3 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"Tamara! She is a kid! How could you let her go on a date?"

"She's almost 13. Come on, how old were you when you started dating?"

"That isn't the point! I didn't have people who wanted to kill my parents when I was that age, and neither did you."

"We can't keep her locked in a cage, Michael," Mom said quietly, "One day, and it'll come sooner than we think, she is going to be an adult. With her own life."

"So? Until then we can keep her safe."

"From what? A 12 year old boy? It's Terry, from down the street. He's harmless, believe me. His mother is driving them to and from the movie."

"I can't believe that you're so calm about this."

Mom smiled, "She's still your little girl. That'll never change."

"What happened to the last 12 years?" he asked, as he flopped down on the couch, "It just flew by. She's 12."

She joined him, "She'll be a teenager soon too. How did this happen?"

"I'll have to beat the boys away with a bat," Dad sighed, as he looked over at his wife, "This is just the start of it."

"Do you ever wish that we had another one?"

"One seemed to be plenty at the time."

**14 Years Ago - Ireland**

"I can't do this," Max groaned, as she shifted a screaming Julia to her other hip, "I don't know what you want, kiddo, but I'd give it to you if you would just stop crying."

"Maybe this is why people don't travel with two month olds," Kenny commented, as he rejoined them in the Dublin Airport terminal, "Is she going to do this the whole flight?"

Max glared at him, "Is it too late to send her with the bags?"

"Let me try," he said, "Come here, Julia. Ah, you're too pretty to cry. You look like your Mommy. There we go."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Look. She's sleeping."

"Thank god," Max said, as she slumped against the chair, "I don't know how people manage with more than one of these."

"We're new at it," Kenny offered, "Come on, you're going to be a great Mom."

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. She's so perfect. I can't believe that she came out of me."

"So you ready to have a second one now?"

"You're hilarious. I think one is enough for now."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"I guess one was good forever," Jill commented, "Unless."

I shook my head, "I'm an only child. Mom and Dad said that they couldn't top me, so they stopped. I think they didn't want to bring another kid into everything."

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Jimmy asked quietly, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to hear, "Julia?"

I nodded, "Okay."

**5 Days Ago - Tahiti**

"You look great, kiddo," Mom said, as I spun around in the dress.

"You actually like it?" I asked, "I thought . . . Dad won't freak out over it?"

"Leave your father to me," Mom said, as she studied her daughter in the lilac, knee length, halter dress, "When did you get some grown up on us?"

"Does that mean I can stay out past my curfew?"

"Nice try," Mom countered, "You're stuck with 11, but you still need some shoes for that dress, and a bag."

"Really?"

Mom grinned, "I feel like spoiling you today."

**222**

"Tamara? Julia? Anyone home?" Kenny called, as he pushed the front door open, "Hello?"

Picking up the note on the table, he had to chuckle.

_Michael,_

_Took Julia shopping for her dance. She's so excited, and has been flipping through magazines all week. Home around six? _

_Love,_

_Tamara_

"Women," he said aloud, as he heard the door open again behind him.

**222**

"What are you and Dad going to do while I'm out?" I asked, "What did you used to do before . . ."

Mom smiled, as they loaded the bags into the trunk, "Before? We were big into pizza and beer nights when we were younger, and then . . . he would just surprise me with something incredibly sweet and romantic."

"Dad is romantic?"

"Sometimes."

"When I get married," I mused, "I want to be like you and Dad. You guys don't think I see everything, but Mom . . . I don't know. Just the way you guys touch each other, the little things, am I making sense? You two are really still in love after all the years you've been together?"

"I've been in love with him since I was 23, way before we even got together. That isn't going to change anytime soon."

"I wonder if I'm ever going to fall in love."

"You're only 14."

"Almost 15."

"Either way you have time, kiddo," Mom said, as they drove home.

**222**

"Hello, Kenny," a voice said, "It's been a long time."

"Francisco and Alana Millani," Kenny stated, as he turned to face the mobster, "What the hell?"

"The rumors of your death seem to be greatly exaggerated," Alana replied, as she aimed her gun at him, "Have a seat. Where is your wife?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Or what?" Francisco asked, "Our only decision here is who to kill first. You really thought you could get away from us?"

"We've managed for 15 years, and we'll do it again," Kenny promised, as he prayed that Tamara and Julia would be delayed. Julia, he thought, not Julia, "How did you find us?"

Alana shrugged, "An impromptu vacation to the islands, and who did we see working on the beach? You should really be more careful."

Max shuddered, as she paused in opening the door, "Julia?"

"You okay, Mom?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I just had that feeling like someone walked over my grave. Stupid, I guess."

"Dad's home, should I model my dress for him?"

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"Tamara! Julia! Run!" Dad yelled, as the door opened, "Get out of here!"

"Too late for that," Francisco snarled, as he threw Mom to the ground, "Hello again, Maxine."

"Oh my God," she whispered, as she scrambled to her feet, and moved to block me

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered, "What?"

"Oh, you have a daughter. How sweet. Come in little girl," Alana purred, "You can watch your parents die before you do."

"Stay away from her!" Kenny yelled, as he leapt to his feet, and slugged Francisco, "Go!"

Mom stifled a scream, as a shot erupted from Alana's gun, "No! Julia, run, now! Get out of here!"

"Mom!" I screamed, as she shoved me out the still open door, as Alana fired in our direction, "Mom!"

Screaming I ran from the house, as she fell to the ground.


	3. 3

**5 Days Ago - Tahiti**

I didn't stop running until I ran I was down on the beach, by our boat. Collapsing down onto the warm sand, I wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered, as I crawled under the pier, "Oh god, Mom and Dad. Please."

Staring up at the house, I crouched down lower as I watched the two people leave. Shaking, I clung to the pier as I saw them make their way down toward me.

"No," I whispered, as I crawled toward the boat. Scrambling on board, I rummaged through the emergency kit, until I found what I was looking for, "You killed my parents."

Crouching lower on the boat, I could see them coming closer.

"You can't hide, little girl," Alana called out, "We know that you're here."

"We can do this two ways. Quickly, or we can make it so slow that you'll be begging us to kill you in the end."

What would Mom and Dad do? How did they do this for so long? Oh god, they're dead . . . I want them! I closed my eyes, and tried not to picture Mom shoving me away, and then falling to the ground after Alana shot her.

"You bitch," I hissed, as I watched them board our boat, "They were my parents."

"Too bad they couldn't watch her die," Francisco commented, "I suppose I could take advantage of her before . . ."

Alana smiled, "She is a ripe little thing. So fresh."

I don't think so, I thought, as crouched down. Come over here and say that, you assholes.

"What do we have here?" Alana called, as stopped by my hiding place, "Not very smart, little girl. What did your parents call you? Julia? It won't matter very soon."

"Let go of me!" I screamed, as I pressed the flare gun to her chest.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Julia, it'll be okay," Jill said soothingly, as her heart broke for the young girl sitting on the couch.

"They killed my parents!" I sobbed, "They were going to kill me too! It'll never be okay again!"

"We won't ever let them get near you," Jimmy promised, "You're safe here."

"I thought I was safe with Mom and Dad! I just left them there to die! I could have helped them!"

"They would have wanted you to be safe, to get away," Jill said softly, "From what you said, that was what mattered to them most in the world. Keeping you safe."

"I want them back," I whimpered, as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I know you do," Jill said, as she wrapped her arm around me, "I'm so sorry that you had to see them die."

"There is more, so much more," I whispered.

**5 Days Ago - Tahiti**

I squeezed the trigger, and watched Alana's body explode in front of me. Recoiling in horror, I stumbled back from the flaming flesh that crashed into Francisco.

"You little whore!" he screamed, as his clothes caught on fire.

Raising my gun again, "Get away from me!"

He raised his gun, "Die, little girl!"

"You first!" I yelled, as I squeezed the trigger and jumped overboard.

Swimming back toward the beach, I could smell the burning flesh before the boat exploded into the darkening sky. Stumbling back to the sand, I turned my gaze toward the house.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered, praying that some way they were still alive, "Please, God."

Half running and half falling, I made my way back to the house. I smell blood, please be alive, I prayed, please!

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whimpered, "No! No! No!"

Throwing myself on the ground next to Mom, I choked back on my vomit. I frantically wiped my hands off on my jeans after they landed in a puddle of blood, "Mommy?

I watched her still body for any sign of movement, before shakily feeling for a pulse like I learned in first aid class, "Mommy, no. Please wake up. Mommy?"

Crawling over toward Dad, I couldn't even touch him. Not holding back my vomit this time, I threw up all over his splattered brain, "Daddy . . ."

Scrambling to my feet, I backed away to the closet where they kept the emergency suitcases. Grabbing my backpack, the passports, and the money, I found that I couldn't tear my gaze away from my parents.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, as I collapsed to the ground, "I don't know what to do! Don't leave me! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Sobbing, I crawled back over toward them.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Take a deep breath," Jill said, "That's enough for now, Julia."

"No!" I cried, "It isn't!"

"Julia," Jimmy started.

"Let me finish! I have too!"

**5 Days Ago - Tahiti**

I closed my eyes, as I leaned against the wall in our living room. What did they tell me, I thought, what did they say to do?

"_One person knows we're alive," Dad said, "Only one. If anything ever happens to your Mom and me, you go to them. They'll help you."_

"_What is going to happen?" I asked._

"_Nothing," Mom insisted, "But it's always better to be prepared."_

"_Like with the suitcases?"_

"_Exactly," Dad said, "Jimmy Brock. Rome, Wisconsin, USA. Promise us, Julia."_

"_I promise."_

"Brock," I said, opening my eyes at the sounds of approaching sirens, "The States."

I turned to look at my parents one more time before I fled into the night.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"They told me not to go to the police because it would be more dangerous that way. They said that the police couldn't help," I whispered, "That there would be too many questions."

"You're a child," Jill stated, "How did you manage to travel from Tahiti to here all alone?"

I shrugged, "I had identification and money. Mom and Dad . . . they did it. So I could too."

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"I . . . I took Dad's truck, and drove to the airport," I started, "And then I went on the computer and bought an electronic ticket to Los Angeles. I've never been to the States before."

**4 Days Ago - Los Angeles **

"I don't even know where Wisconsin is," I said under my breath, as I walked through the terminal, "I don't even know where the exit of this airport is."

Pausing in front of the the departures, I read through the list of cities that were foreign to me. Eyeing the computer terminal, I slid in and inserted the credit card.

"Come on," I whispered, as I typed in Rome, Wisconsin, "Give me something here. There! Greenbay, Milwaukee . . ."

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me, "May we see some identification, please?"

"Who are you?" I asked, as I eyed the airport cops.

"We've been watching you since you came to this terminal. This isn't a place for runaways," the cop continued, "We've told all of you kids that time and time again."

"I'm not a runaway," I retorted, "I'm meeting my grandparents!"

"Then could I see your id, please?"

"Fine," I snapped, as I pulled my passport out of my backpack, "Shit!"

He scooped up the two fallen passports, "Are you stealing too? Why don't you come with me?"

"No! Let me go!"

Raising my knee, I kicked him in crotch. Grabbing my passports, I ran.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"You kicked a cop?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm very emotional," I said flatly.

Jill smiled, "I see a lot of your parents in you. I know your mother had no qualms about fighting for what she believed in."

I shrugged, "I just ran out of that airport, but it wasn't like home. I couldn't just run down the roads, there were so many cars . . . So I got a taxi. I'd never ridden in one before."

"Where did you go?" Jill asked.

"The beach," I said, "I always went to the beach to think before, and I needed to figure out how to get here. I couldn't go back to the airport, not after I kicked the cop."

"What did you decided?" Jimmy asked.

"Dad taught me to drive, but that was on back roads," I said, "I went to the bus station, studied the map, and took a bus to Chicago."

**2 Days Ago - Chicago**

"Dad's family was from here," I said, as I looked around the bus terminal, "Lacos. I guess that is my real name. Julia Lacos. Sounds strange . . ."

Settling down on the bench, I studied the phone book in the booth.

"John and Karen Lacos," I said under my breath, "My grandparents."

It would be so much easier to go to them, I thought, they're so close.

"No. They said to go to the Brocks. Dad wanted to leave his family out of it. I can do that for him."

Stowing the book, I sat in wait for my bus to Greenbay.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"That's it," I said, "I took a bus to Greenbay, and then one to Rome."

"I'm so sorry for everything that you went through," Jill said, as she shot her husband a worried look.

"There are going to be a lot of questions," Jimmy started.

"The FBI thinks that they're dead, Jimmy," Jill said, "The only two mobsters that know about Julia are dead. Why drag it all up?"

"What happens when the authorities in Tahiti figure out who Kenny and Max are? And where Julia is? Not to mention the two burned bodies on the boat. There will be questions Jill."

"Mom and Dad said that no one would know who they were," I whispered, "Everything was buried too deep. The people on the boat . . . wouldn't they have just burned up?"

"There are ways of identifying people," Jimmy stated, "And contrary to what your parents thought, the FBI was never fully convinced that they died in the explosion at Zihuatanejo."

"Why not?"

"The diamonds. Did they ever mention anything about diamonds?" Jimmy asked.

**3 Years Ago -Tahiti**

"Dad?" I asked, "Are you waiting up for me?"

"My little girl had her first date tonight," Kenny said, "I wanted to know how it went."

"It was fun. Terry is nice."

"That's it?"

"We went to a movie. Nothing happened. It's not like we ran away to a foreign country or anything."

"Not funny, Julia" he said.

"What does the mob want?" I asked hesitantly, "I mean besides . . . Is that all?"

He sighed, "You're smart, kiddo. Okay."

I listened intently, as he filled me in on the diamonds, "They just want the diamonds? Why don't you just give them what they want?"

"It's not that simple," he said, "They'll kill us either way, and this way we have some insurance if they do show up. The FBI, the American police, want them too."

"Where are they?"

"We hid them, your Mom and me. Tom hid them the first time, we found them, and decided if anyone else wanted them they would have to go on their own world wide scavenger hunt."

"Really?"

"Can I look? Or at least have a clue?"

Kenny regarded his daughter thoughtfully, "Your mother is going to kill me for this, but okay. If you bank it, you'll be in the water."

"I don't get it."

"Good luck."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"If you bank it, you'll be in the water?" Jimmy asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

I shrugged, "Dad said Tom left a lot of clues like that, that he and Mom figured out. I guess it's someone else turn now. I think they just wanted to leave them hidden."

"It's getting late," Jill said, "Julia, we have plenty of room."

"Thank you," I whispered, "What's going to happen to me? I mean, I killed two people . . ."

"We'll figure it out in the morning," Jimmy promised.


	4. 4

**Present - Rome, WI**

"You're up early," Jill said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm researching what Julia told us last night," Jimmy said, "Read this. Michael and Tamara Cooke were found shot dead in their home five days ago, and their boat exploded. Still missing is their daughter 14 year old, Julia Cooke. It's her. There is a picture. She's presumed dead. No motive. No mention of the bodies on the boat. My god."

"What are we going to do about her?"

"She's Kenny and Max's daughter," Jimmy stated, "We can't just turn her over to the FBI or Social Services. She's been through a lot. She needs our help Jill."

"They have to of had friends in Tahiti that will wonder where she went. She is the only witness to all of this."

"Just like Kenny and Max were the only witnesses before? Look how well things turned out for them."

"So you want to lie for her? Just like you did for them?"

"What would, you of had me, do? How could I tell you that they were alive? The three of you didn't exactly part on good terms!"

"I didn't want them to die! I watched you mourn them, Jimmy! Everyone mourned them! If they stayed, none of this would have happened!"

**444**

They're fighting about me, I thought, as I sat cross legged on the bed. Mom and Dad, I wish that you were here! I don't know what you want me to do anymore.

"I miss you," I whispered, as I picked up an old photograph.

**6 Months Ago - Tahiti**

"Eew," I cried, "You're my parents! You can't do that!"

"And where did you come from?" Dad asked, as he pulled himself away from Mom.

"School," I stated, as I tried not to laugh at their guilty expressions, "I've never seen any of my friend's parents making out in the kitchen before. Is this what you're afraid I'm going to do when I go out on dates?"

"If a boy ever touches you," Dad started, before Mom elbowed him.

"Are you going to say that I'm too young?" I cut in.

"No," Mom said, "Well, yes."

"Mom. Dad. I'm 14. Yes, I've kissed a boy before. Not like that though."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Mom said, "What are you doing home so early, kiddo?"

"Soccer practice was cancelled," I shrugged, "I just felt like coming home, uh, I can go if you want to be alone."

"When was the last time I got to spend time with both of my favorite women?" Dad asked, "It's early, beautiful outside, why don't we go down to the beach?"

**Present - Rome, WI**

"We weren't sure if you were awake yet," Jill said, "Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You can stay as long as like," Jimmy offered, "I did some research this morning."

"On what I told you?"

Jimmy nodded, "They think that you're dead, Julia. Most likely on the boat."

"Who do they think . . ." I trailed off, "Do they say who my parents were?"

Jimmy shook his head, "The article just referred to them as Michael and Tamara Cooke, and it was being called a robbery so far."

"People should know," I whispered, "They should know who they were. They shouldn't just be put in the ground under fake names."

"It wasn't fake for them," Jill offered, "And they would want you to be safe, and not announcing that they didn't die in Mexico. You know their story, Julia, and how it ended."

"What happens if they do find out?" I asked.

"It opens a whole can of worms that no one is prepared to deal with. Your parents took a lot of secrets with them when they ran, and the FBI wasn't happy about that," Jimmy said.

"Were they going to jail if they stayed?" I asked.

"They had immunity, until they bolted to Mexico looking for the diamonds, "Jimmy sighed, "The FBI wasn't too happy about that, and then the explosion. A lot of people died."

"What if I find the diamonds?" I asked, "I know the first clue."

"Your parents hid them for a reason," Jimmy stated, "And if the FBI or the mob knew that you knew where they were, your life would be over. You'd be in jail or dead."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"What your parents would have wanted you to do," Jill replied, "You're going to finish school, and live a full and happy life."

"And just let the people who murdered my Mom and Dad get away with it?"

"The people who murdered them are dead. You made sure of that," Jimmy said gently.

"I killed them," I said, as I sank down onto the kitchen chair, "Oh my God, I'm a murderer."

"No, you aren't," Jimmy said, "Those people were going to kill you. There isn't any doubt to that. You did what you had to do."

"Dad taught me to fire a gun when I was 11," I said, "He wanted me to be ready . . . Why couldn't I have shot them before . . . I can't even go to their funeral."

"They understand. I promise you," Jill said.

"You can stay here for as long as you like," Jimmy added.

"How? Won't people ask questions?" I wondered.

"We'll say that you're a distant relative," Jill said, "Our kids all live out of state. It'll work."

"I can't ask you to do that," I replied, "You don't even know me."

"We knew Max and Kenny though," Jimmy countered, "Your parents. Let us help you, Julia."

"Okay."

**6 Years Later - Berkeley, CA - Present **

"Congratulations," Jill said, as she wrapped me in a tight hug, "A college graduate."

"We're proud of you, Julia," Jimmy said.

"I still can't believe it," I said, as I looked at the degree in my hands, "I graduated."

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Jimmy added.

I nodded, "I know they would. Thank you, for everything."

"So what are your plans for tonight? Any wild parties planned?" Jill asked.

"Some," I said, "One last bash before we all have to be adults."

"Any thoughts on a job yet? A degree in journalism is impressive."

I shrugged, "I have my job at the pool for now, but I sent my resume out. I want to go to Tahiti."

"Tahiti?" Jill repeated, "Julia . . . Are you sure?"

"I haven't been back since . . . I need to go. Back to the house, the beach . . . their graves. I never got to say good bye."

**4 Years Ago - Rome, WI**

"No!" I screamed, as I kicked the blankets off, "No! Mommy! No! Don't die! Daddy!"

"Julia!" Jimmy demanded, as he shook me awake, "Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"Mom!" I yelled, as reality dawned on me, "Oh."

"It's okay," Jill soothed, "Was it the same one?"

I nodded, "All the blood . . . It's like it's happening again . . . I can't forget, I can't get it out of my head."

"Do you want a pill?"

I shook my head, "No . . . I want it to stop. Why won't it?"

"You went through a lot," Jill offered, "They're less frequent now."

"I know . . ." I trailed off, "I . . . I need to go back."

"Not now," Jimmy insisted.

I nodded slowly, "I know. Um, I'm okay. I just need to sleep."

**Present - Berkeley, CA**

"What happens when you go back?" Jimmy asked, "What happens if someone knows you?"

"It's been over six years. I'm going."

"Does our opinion not matter?" Jill asked, "It could be very dangerous for you to go back there."

"You took me into your home for the past six years, lied for me, made me a part of your family," I said softly, "Of course it matters. I still have nightmares . . . I need to finish what they started."

"What your parents started?" Jimmy asked, "The diamonds?"

"It needs to be over," I said, "If you bank it, you'll be in the water. I need to go home again."

"You call if you need anything," Jimmy demanded, "I mean that."

"Thank you."

**Present - Tahiti**

"Oh my God," I whispered, as I stood on the beach that I frequented during my childhood, "It hasn't changed . . ."

Slipping off my sandals, I let the waves lap at my feet as I walk further down the shore. Squinting against the sunlight, I tried to control my racing heart.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered, as my old house came into view, "I came back. I told you I'd come back."

Stumbling up the dunes, I paused as I stared at the house. It's empty, I thought, as I looked at the boarded up windows. No one lives here . . . maybe since we did? I can't go in there . . . I have too. I walked slowly up the back porch, and peered in one of the broken windows. It's so dark, I thought, what if nothing has changed? What if the blood is still there? So much blood . . .

"No," I said aloud, "It's been six years. You can do this, Julia. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid."

Gritting my teeth in determination, I tried the back door. Pausing at it swung open at my gentle push, I took a deep breath and went inside.

"Oh my god," I whispered, as my memories overtook me.

**Tahiti - 6 Years Ago**

"Ahh!" I screamed, "Not fair! It's cold! Dad!"

"Oh you think that's funny?" he called, as he looked over at a hysterical Mom, "What do you say, kiddo? I think it's Mom's turn now."

"Oh, no!" she said, through fits of laughter, "Michael, Julia . . . Ahh!"

"You're all wet," I giggled, as Dad dumped the remaining water over her head.

"Not fair," she cried, as Dad sunk down on the sand next to her and she poked him in his side, "I'll get you for that."

"You look cute, Tamara," he replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"You two aren't going to make out again? Are you?" I asked.

"No," Mom said, as she shot me a conspiratorial grin, as I looked over at the cooler full of ice.

I grinned back, as I snatched it off the sand and dumped it over Dad's head, "No?"

**Tahiti - Present**

I took another step inside, and looked over the tattered remains of the kitchen. So dark, I thought, as I moved toward the living room. Toward my nightmare.

**Tahiti - 8 Years Ago**

"It's so pretty," I sighed, as I looked at Mom's engagement ring, "Mom?"

"Julia?"

"Why did Dad give you a sapphire instead of a diamond? It's just so different. How did he propose?"

She smiled at me, "We were living in Greece, we had been there for two years. The time just seemed right . . ."

"That's it? What about your wedding?"

"It was in this beautiful church on the beach in Santorini. It was just the two of us, the priest, and all of these flowers. The whole thing lasted maybe 15 minutes, but . . . it was perfect for us."

"What about the rest of it? Your dress? Hair? Music? Dancing? Anything?"

"I had a white, cotton, sun dress, and, well my hair was about the color of yours then, and I pinned on orchid behind my ear. It wasn't fancy, kiddo. Tell you what, when you get married, we'll pull out all the stops. Orchestra, fancy dress, 200 guests, big cake, ice sculptures, five course meal, anything you want."

"Mom? When I get married . . . Will I be able to tell him?"

"Tell him?" she trailed off, "Oh. About us?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, he'll be my husband . . . shouldn't he know?"

"You're 12, I don't think we have to worry about that yet."

"Mom, you didn't answer my question."

"Because I don't know the answer. Julia, nothing would make me happier to see you live a normal life, and not having to constantly look over your shoulder. Having children is something your father and me thought about carefully."

"I love my life, Mom. I just wonder about my future sometime. I know I'm safe with you and Dad."

**Present -Tahiti**

"Safe," I whispered, as I stood in the dusty living room, "I'm safe."

It's so empty in here, I thought, as I looked around the empty room. My eyes drifted to where my parents died, the last place I had seen them.

"Oh, Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry," I whispered, as I sunk to my knees.

**5 Years Ago - Rome, WI**

"Mom, who is this girl?" Kimberly asked, "We come to visit for Christmas, and there is some teenage girl living here?"

"She was a daughter of a patient of mine," Jill said, "Both her parents died, and she had no place to go."

"And you didn't think to Matthew, Zach and me about this?"

"The three of you have your own lives now, Kim. We didn't want to upset you."

"How long is she staying for?"

"We want her to finish her education. She's a nice young lady, Kim, and she has had a rough time. Give her a chance. She's only 16."

"She seems okay," Kim sighed, "Fine."

**Present - Tahiti**

"Hi guys," I said quietly, as the sun began to set and I kneeled down at their graves, "I wanted to come sooner, you don't know how much I wanted to."

I traced the outline of their names, much like my Mom had done at Tom's grave. Laying the flowers down, I felt the tears drip down.

"There is so much I want to tell you. I miss you, God, so much. I think about you everyday . . . It's been six years since that night. I still dream about it. I don't even know where to start . . . I graduated from college last week. Berkeley, with a degree in journalism. I want to stop it, the mob. All of it."


	5. 5

**5 Years Ago -Rome, WI**

"So you're Julia," Kim said, "I heard about your parents. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I said, wondering how my parents managed to lie about who they were for so long, "Your parents were nice enough to take me in . . . I didn't expect it."

"You look familiar," Kim added, as she studied me, "Did we know each other before?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so."

"I just have the strangest sense of deja vu. What were your parents names again?"

"Carolyn and Sam Albani," I lied, taking the names from the set of documentation I decided to use, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt or take advantage of your parents. They've been very kind to me, and without them I'll probably be in some foster home. I just want to finish school, and live my life again."

Kim nodded thoughtfully, "You're very direct."

"I take after my mother," I replied, as I studied the 30-year-old woman in front of me, "I don't want or need another set of parents. Mine were great, and no one could ever replace them."

Kim sighed, "Listen, Julia. I'm 30, Matthew is 26, and Zach is 22. We're adults now, and we live far from where we grew up. My parents have always had good judgement, and I'll take you at your word when you say that you won't hurt them."

"Thank you."

**Present - Tahiti**

"I went to Rome High School, and lived with the Brocks," I finished, "No one knew me, or really questioned where I came from. They were good to me, but I hated not telling anyone who I really was. Who my parents were, and what happened. I want to tell people. I need to tell people, they should know. The world should know what the mafia is capable of."

I stared down at their graves, as I continued, "I want them to pay for what they did to you. I'm going to make them pay."

**5 Years Ago - Rome, WI**

"Hey, Julia!" Zach called, "Surprise!"

"Hi, Zach," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would surprise my parents, and I needed a break from law school. Look at you! You look great."

"Thanks," I said, as I closed my textbook, "Your parents are inside. I was just doing some studying."

"Senior year. I remember it. Any idea where you want to go to college?"

I shrugged, "I sent my applications out. Berkeley, Stanford, UCLA, mostly schools on the west coast."

"The Wisconsin winters getting to you?"

"I miss the sun, and the beach."

Zach nodded, "Me too, especially in February around here. I'm going surprise them, maybe we could catch a movie while I'm here?"

"Maybe."

**Present - Tahiti**

I rose from my parent's graves slowly, "I'll be back. I promise. I love you. I want to make you proud of me."

"Julia?" a voice said from behind me, "My God. Julia Cooke?"

**3 Years Ago - Rome, WI**

"I think Zach has a crush," Jill whispered.

"On Julia? She's a freshman in college, and only 18. He's 24, and about to graduate from law school."

"Oh, I'd say she is wise beyond her years," Jill replied, "Plus she is a beautiful young woman, Jimmy. He keeps staring at her!"

"And she is oblivious to him," Jimmy sighed, as he followed his son's gaze, "Jill, this can't be good."

"Because of who she is? Where she came from?"

"Yes. What if she tells him? How do you think that he'll react? How would anyone react?"

"Not well."

"Hey, Julia," Zach said, "How was your first semester?"

"Good," I replied, as I turned away from fire, "It wasn't as hard I thought it would be."

"Really? I was so homesick my first semester."

I shrugged, "I kept busy. Between studying and soccer, it didn't leave me time for much else."

"No guys?"

"Zach!"

"Come on," he teased, "You can tell me."

I shrugged, not liking to puppy dog look in his eyes, "I don't have time for guys."

Plus I don't know what to tell them, I thought. Julia Alabani? The orphan? Julia Cooke? The girl who watched her parents be brutally slaughtered, and then killed to known mobsters. Somehow it isn't what guys want to hear.

"What do you say that you and me go out to dinner before we both go back to school?" he asked, "My treat."

"I was planning on flying back early," I said, "Getting some soccer practice in."

"Come on," he begged, "You work too hard. One dinner. It'll be fun.

**Present - Tahiti**

"Julia?" Terry repeated, as he dropped his bouquet of flowers to the ground, "Holy shit!"

I just stared at my first boyfriend in total shock, "Terry?"

"I thought that you were dead! Everyone did! What are you doing here? Why didn't you let anyone know that you were alive? Where the hell have you been?"

"It's complicated, Terry," I said softly, "Very complicated . . . I should go. Just forget that you ever saw me."

"Forget? How am I supposed to do that?" he said, "My God, Julia. What happened to you?"

"I . . . my parents," I whispered, as I gulped back the tears that threatened to spill, "They killed my parents, they were going to kill me . . . I ran, hid, until they were gone. I watched them die, Terry."

"Oh, Julia," he said softly, "Who were they?"

Lie, I thought, lie. Don't drag him into this, "The robbers. Mom and I came home, Dad was already here, and they shot them. I was so scared. They said that they would kill me too."

"Where?"

I shook my head, "Far away. I knew I had to come back some day, to say good bye to them."

"You have to tell the police what you know. They never were caught."

"I can't," I pleaded.

"Julia."

I shook my head, "Terry, no. You can't tell anyone I'm here either. I'm leaving . . ."

"Let me help you."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"She went where?" Zach asked, "I wanted to surprise her. Why Tahiti?"

"She worked hard in school, and I guess she wanted a vacation," Jill replied, "Zach, honey, I don't think she's interested in you that way."

"Mom," he said patiently, "She hasn't ever had a serious relationship. I want to be her first one, her only one. I fell for Julia when she was barely 15, and I was 21."

"I'm not sure that she's coming back," Jill replied, "She has a lot to figure out."

"So she's just going to cut us out of her life? After all that you and Dad did for her? That isn't the Julia that I know."

"Zach."

"She is hurting, she has always been hurting. She never dealt with her parent's death very well," Zach said carefully, "I want to help her, Mom, make her happy again."

"Just let it be, Zach. If she wants your help, she'll ask for it."

**Present - Tahiti**

"You don't know what you're asking of me," I said, "Terry, there are people out there that will kill me if they know that I'm alive. The same people that killed my parents."

"It was more than a robbery, wasn't it?"

"My parents . . . they had a lot of secrets. That's what killed them. I can't say anymore. Please Terry, don't tell anyone."

"You call me if you need anything. I mean it Julia, day or night."

**Present -Berkeley, CA**

"What did I learn in Tahiti?" I muttered, as I pushed the door to my apartment open, "Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Julia. Congrats on graduating," Zach said, as he stood up, "I heard you were coming back today."

"How did you get in here?"

"I told the landlord I was your brother. How was Tahiti?"

"I'll have to talk to him about that," I said under my breath, "Why are you here?"

"I thought we could celebrate," Zach said, "Here, I got you a graduation present."

"I'm really not in the mood for this," I said, "Maybe some other time."

"Come on. Just open it," he prodded, as he handed me the wrapped box.

Sighing, I pulled the box and paper off, "Zach, wow. Uh, I don't know what to say."

"I saw it and thought of you," he said, as he lifted the diamond flower necklace out of the box, "It's beautiful, just like you. You've gone and grown up on us, Julia. Let's see how it looks on you."

"It's too much," I protested, as he fastened the clasp around my neck.

"It's perfect," he said, as he brushed my hair back off my face, "Like you. I've dreamt of this moment."

"Zach."

"Ssh,"he whispered, as he bent his head down to kiss me.

I can't do this, I thought, as his lips met mine. Oh, this is nice. His tongue pried my lips apart, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Julia," he breathed, as he pulled back, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"We can't do this," I said quietly, as I took a step back, "I'm not ready for this."

"I've waited for six years," he replied, "What do you say we try dinner first?

"Okay," I said, "I know I have some chicken in the freezer and some wine, if you don't mind eating in?"

"I'd love to," he agreed, "Do you have any candles?"

"In that drawer," I said, as I stepped closer to the kitchen and tried to get my bearings back.

"Got them," I heard, as I opened the fridge.

"Great, the matches should be there too," I called back, "Zach?"

Hearing nothing but silence, I laid the frozen produce on the counter and made my way back to my living room, "Zach? Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" he gasped, as he turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about? You know who I am."

"No I don't! Do my parents know?"

"Know what?" I asked, as I saw the photographs in his hand, "Oh."

"You're," he choked, "It's not possible! Who the hell are you?"

"Julia Cooke, not Albani," I replied, "Zach listen to me!"

"Do you know what your parents put us through? I watched the mob torture and shoot my brother because of them!"

"They told me."

"Do my parents know who you are?"

"They do."

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"It was too dangerous. My parents were killed when I was 14, and if the mob knew about me . . . I'd be dead too. They kept me safe."

"Max and Kenny, they died in Mexico. My Dad saw it."

"No . . . They died in Tahiti six years ago. I watched them die, Zach. That's why I went back last week, to say goodbye."

"You're Kenny and Max's daughter," he repeated, "I see it now . . . You look like Max."

"That's what people tell me," I replied, "My Mom was beautiful . . . I still miss them."

"So what? We're just supposed to wait around for the mob to kill you?"

"They don't know about me! The people that came to kill my parents died that day too. I don't exist anymore. They think I'm dead too."

"What about the hitmen?"

"They're dead," I repeated.

"How?"

"I killed them," I said softly.

"What!"

"They killed my parents, they were going to kill me."

"I can't stay here," Zach said, as he stood, "I can't believe this."

"You can't tell anyone about me."

"Who would believe me?"

"Please."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Zach went to see Julia?" Jimmy asked dumbfounded, "Why?"

"He's crazy about her," Jill replied, "You know that?"

"She's rebuffed him for years."

"Same with just about everyone who tried to get close to her. I worry about her, Jimmy. There is a world of not just hurt, but anger buried in her. I hope she made peace with it in Tahiti, with her parents."

"She won't even talk about them anymore."

"She misses them . . . I know she and Max were really close from what she has said, and I think she was a daddy's girl too. They would be so proud of her, Jimmy."

**Present - Berkeley, CA**

I sank down onto my sofa after Zach stormed out. Picking up the photos, I sighed.

"I wish that you were here."

**7 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"You're so perfect," Dad said, "Hmm, Tamara. I want you, right now."

"Michael . . . Julia is in the next room."

"Sorry, I can't keep my hands off of you. Never have been able to."

"Well, I happen to like your hands on me," she countered, as she kissed him quickly, "But what if we save it for later? I bought something today that I think that you'll like."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, as I listened to their conversation. That's what I want, I thought, I want to be in love with my husband after all those years have gone by.

"Hmm," Mom said, "I have to help Julia with her homework . . ."

"When do we ever use geometry?"

"Ssh. Kids aren't supposed to know that," Mom giggled, "Later, okay?"

"You're killing me, Sweetheart."

I shook my head, as Mom came back into the living room, "You took a long time to get the sodas."

"Sorry, kiddo. Here."

"Do I really not need geometry?" I asked.

"You need to know it," Mom replied, "At least to graduate high school. After that . . ."

"What does happen after that? What do I do? What can I do?"

"Anything you want."

"Mom, you can't be serious. I know you and Dad aren't leaving here, so how can I? What if . . ."

Mom sighed, "No one knows about you, or any of us for that matter. Most days I don't even think about it. As much as your father and me want to keep you tucked away here, we can't. There is a whole world out there, kiddo, and it isn't a horrible and scary place. We've seen a lot of it, and you should too. Someday. When you're older."

"I'm scared," I admitted, "Sometimes when I'm walking home and someone looks at me funny, I think . . . What if they're here to . . . How can I ever leave?"

"You have nothing to be scared of. Ever," Mom said firmly, "Julia, I promise you that."

"You and Dad. How do you . . . lead a normal life in the middle of all of this? And raise me? And be so happy together? It seems like too much."

"You are a blessing. Even in the beginning when I had no clue how to take care of you. It was so hard leaving everything behind, and then we had you . . . You make your Dad and me so proud, kiddo, and happy."

"Mom."

"I mean it."

"So what happens if I go off to college?"

Mom smiled, as she brushed my hair back, "We'll miss you, but I know that you are more than capable of doing anything you set your mind to."

"And it'll give you and Dad more time to . . ."

"Retire," Mom interjected.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Mom! Dad!" Zach yelled, as he stormed into his childhood home, "How could you not tell me?"

"Zach?" Jill asked, as he stumbled into the living room.

"Julia is Kenny and Max's daughter? What the hell! How could you keep this a secret? Dad! You know they didn't die in Mexico! How could you, especially after what happened to Matthew?"

Zach fell silent, as he noticed the other occupants of the room.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Jimmy offered lamely.


	6. 6

**Present - Rome, WI**

"Zach," Jill started.

"Julia is who?" Littleton interjected, "You can't be serious?"

"You have got to be kidding, and it isn't funny," Joey added.

"No way," Laurie signed, "It isn't possible!"

"Things happen here, they really do," Wambaugh added.

"All these years, and you didn't say anything? How could you let the daughter of _them _in this house? After everything they put us through?" Zach yelled, "What they did to Matthew?"

"Zach, everyone," Jimmy said, as he wondered how Zach found out, "She, Julia . . . Kenny and Max didn't die in Mexico then. They needed to vanish, and they knew if they came back they would be killed or sent to prison. I couldn't do that to them, so I let them go."

"We mourned them," Littleton said quietly, "Despite what their actions caused, we mourned them."

"What about now?" Joey asked, "If Julia has been here for six years?"

"The mob finally caught up to them. She watched them die," Jill said quietly, "She was only 14, and she had to see that . . . and then traveled all the way here."

"She looks like Max, god she's she spitting image," Littleton added, "I see it now."

"Where did she come from?" Laurie asked, "Where were they?"

"They traveled around for a long time," Jimmy started, before sighing, "Tahiti. They lived in Tahiti, although Julia was born in Ireland . . . We read the articles about their death, the authorities never made the connection. Why would they? Max and Kenny had been dead for a long time before that."

"People had to realize that Julia was missing?" Littleton asked.

Jill shook her head, "They thought she was dead. There was a boat explosion too, and they assumed that she was on it."

"God," Littleton said, "How couldn't we have seen it? Just looking at her . . . What now?"

"She just got back from Tahiti," Zach snapped, "Why?"

"She wanted to say good bye," Jill said, "She hadn't been back since they died."

"What about the diamonds?" Wambaugh asked.

"She doesn't know," Jimmy said, "They didn't want her too."

"You can't tell anyone," Jill stressed, "She isn't responsible for her parent's actions."

**Present - Berkeley, CA**

"Why?" I said aloud, as I finally set down the pictures of my parents and me, "He hates me. Why did you guys do this to me?"

I picked up a picture again, "Mom, why did you push me out of the way? Why couldn't you have run with me? I don't know what to do!"

Rising shakily to my feet, I crossed the room to my computer. Opening the file I had been typing since my parents died, I let out a long sigh.

"What should I do with it?" I said aloud, as I read the beginning of what was my parent's story and now mine, "What would they want me to do?"

If I publish it, the mob will kill me. Or will they? The world will know our story, and they wouldn't take that chance. Or would they? What about the FBI?

"The diamonds."

**8 Years Ago -Tahiti**

"You told her?" Mom asked, "How could you do that?"

"Come on, Tamara. Don't get all worked up over this."

"We hid them for a reason, and she's a kid. She shouldn't have to deal with that too."

"Julia is wise beyond her years, you know that. It's not like she is going to put two and two together anyway. No one will. It only makes sense to us."

"I just want her to have a normal life, and not have to deal with any of this. She's a kid."

"Yeah, our kid. That should count for something. Maybe we should . . . I don't know. Prepare her for the worst."

"The worst? It's been almost 14 years, I think we're in the clear," Mom argued.

"You're not that naive," Dad countered, "We weren't prepared before."

Mom sighed, "I don't even want to think about this. I don't want her to have to either."

"You're smarter than that, Sweetheart."

"What would the worst be?"

Dad wrapped his arms around her, "We haven't talked about this in a long time. I don't even think about it very often."

"Me too. So much has happened, and . . . it doesn't seem real anymore."

"We can't ignore it. What if something happens to us? She needs to know. They're her insurance."

Mom nodded, "I know."

"Now?"

"Okay."

**Present - Rome, WI**

"If the mob knew who she was," Littleton trailed off, "What about the FBI? She could answer some questions about her parents."

"No," Jimmy said, "We're not doing that to her. We didn't six years ago, and we aren't going to now. This thing is over. It's done."

**8 Years Ago - Tahiti**

"What is this?" I asked, as Dad passed me the paper, "Why are you giving this to me? Is something happening?"

"No," Dad insisted, "It isn't, but . . . You're growing up on us, kiddo. You're the best thing that your Mom and me ever did, and you are a part of this now."

"I was afraid to ask you guys questions sometimes," I replied, "Like you didn't want to tell me anything. I know there is stuff that you haven't told me too. Stuff I probably don't want to know."

"Ask away," Mom replied.

"Did you guys ever . . . kill anyone? Like the people that we're trying to kill you?" I asked hesitantly, as it was a question that had haunted me since I was a kid, "Um, yeah."

"Leave it our kid to ask the hard questions," Dad said.

"You don't have to answer it," I blurted out, "I mean, you're my parents. I . . . did you?"

"We have," Mom said, as Dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" I asked, "How?"

"They were going to kill us, kiddo," Dad interjected, as he filled me in on what happened, "And a lot of other people too."

"Mom?" I asked, shocked that she managed to blow up a boat and a car.

"Julia," she started, "It's not something that I'm proud of. It was a different life then."

"Dad?"

"We don't have a squeaky clean past. You know that. Everything that we did before, we can't change it. Our lives changed awfully quickly then, and we really didn't have a chance or a choice then."

I nodded slowly, "Mom? I can't picture you blowing something up."

She smiled, "You'd be surprised."

"Your mother is very capable of defending herself," Dad added.

"What if they come back? I know you said that they think that you're dead, but . . . is that why you gave me this?"

"It never hurts to be prepared," Mom said, "We learned that. We're safe here, but sometimes things don't always work out like we planned."

**Present - Berkeley, CA**

"No, they don't," I said, as I pulled out the slip of paper that my Dad handed me that day.Sighing I read down the list again.

If you bank it, you're in the water.

45728947920793 - Our Swiss bank account number.

8470 - Our safe deposit box number.

**Present - Rome, WI**

"So what are you planning on doing about this?" Zach demanded, "How do we know that her parents are really dead?"

"They are. There were a ton of articles about it, at least in the papers in Tahiti. That sort of thing just didn't happen out there, and the fact that Julia went missing. It was them, although the local authorities never made the connection."

"How do you know that she didn't kill them? She said that she killed the people that killed her parents! I bet she killed them, and ran!" Zach ranted.

"Julia killed mobsters?" Wambaugh asked.

"She just watched her parents die, and they were going to kill her," Jill said, "She was just a child, but her parents taught her how to defend herself."

"Is she safe?" Littleton asked, as some of the shock began to wear off, "No one knew who she was . . . It can't be that easy?"

"Why not? Her parents did it for almost 15 years," Joey said.

"Look where it got them. Dead," Littleton argued.

"If they really are dead! It could be one hell of a ruse!" Zach argued.

**Present - Berkeley, CA**

"Okay," I said aloud, "Okay. We're going to finish this."

Jumping slightly at the shrieking phone, I slumped back on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Julia? Zach told us what happened, are you okay?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine . . . Is he?"

"He's upset, which is understandable."

"He was more than upset when he left."

Jill sighed, "He and Matthew went through a lot then, and seeing his brother being tormented like that . . . it hurt him more than he ever let on."

"He won't have to worry about me anymore. Tell him that."

"Julia?"

"I'm going away for a while. To finish what my parents started."

"You can't do that! They wouldn't want you to."

"Tell Zach that I'm sorry. I have to go," I said flatly, as I hefted the pack onto my shoulders, "Thanks for everything, Jill."


	7. 7

**This is update b/c I felt like revisiting the story. Not b/c of some jerks obnoxious reviews (Grumbledook)**

**Present: Zurich, Switzerland**

"How did my parents do this?" I wondered aloud, as I stood outside the bank in Switzerland. "They were insane, they had to be insane."

Swiss bank account, I thought, looking at the key and account number Dad gave me what felt like a million years ago. Ignoring the pang in my heart, that I forced myself to harden, after Zach's blatant rejection. They did this. They could of turned themselves in, gotten protection, we could have been a normal family. I should hate them for ruining my life, except that they were the best parents ever.

"I miss you," I said, before walking into the bank.

**Present: Rome, WI**

"She is going to get herself kill!" Jill insisted. "She is a child, Jimmy!"

"I pulled some strings and checked flights leaving from San Francisco and Los Angeloes," Jimmy replied. "No Julia Albani or Cooke on either of them. Max and Kenny had stacks of aliases, so I wasn't surprised by that. Where would she go?"

"The Milanis have homes all over the world," Jill remembered. "Isn't the prime one in Italy? Kenny and Max lived all over the place, who knows what they told her?"

"They told her to come to us," Jimmy stated. "They wanted her to have a normal and stable life, but she is certainly Max's daughter with all of that stubborn and pigheadedness. She would need money . . . They went to Tom's box in Switzerland once."

"They killed people there."

"Julia killed people too," Jimmy said bluntly. "None of they are saints, and Kenny and Max wouldn't of let their daughter not be prepared. They knew what was out there, they had a contingency plan."

**Tahiti: 8 years ago**

"Michael, what do you think you're doing?"

He turned to look at his wife, standing there in a thin camisole and fraying pajama shorts. Still hot at almost 40, he thought, and looking at me like that. She knows exactly what I'm doing.

"Spying on our daughter. You know that," he said finally, holding out his hand. "Want to join me?"

"Oh, I'm not going to be your accomplice in this," she laughed. "She's 14, and will never forgive us."

"You're so my accomplice, Honey," he teased, pulling her into his lap. "Hey! Is he kissing her?"

"Come here," she said, pulling him into a strong embrace and kissing him. "Come to bed with me."

**Present: Zurich, Switzerland**

Why did Dad work if they had all this money, I wondered, as I sat in the hotel room. A letter, I thought, they really thought of everything. A message from beyond the grave . . . How do I open this? Taking a steadying breath, I tore open the envelope.

_Our darling Julia,_

I swallowed back my tears at Mom's familiar handwriting. No, be strong. Do this for them!

_If you're reading this, we're most likely not with you anymore. In whichever way it happened, we know that you're strong, smart and capable. That you have inherited most of your parents stubbornness and determination._

_Don't go chasing after the ghosts of the past. Don't make the same mistakes that we did. Enjoy your life, do all the good things that we know that you're capable of._

_We love you, Julia._

_Mom and Dad_

I laid down the note before bursting into tears.

**Rome Wisconsin: Present**

"You can't go chasing after her," Jill said. "Like you did with them."

"She's 21," Jimmy said. "We can't let her just go off and get herself killed. That's not what they would of wanted for her."

"They should of thought about that before they had a daughter," Jill offered bluntly. "They brought her into the world and into this situation. I love Julia like she is ours, but her whole life has not been fair to her. She can't go avenge her parent's deaths."

"I'm going to stop her."

"And I'm going with you," Zach said, walking into the kitchen.

**Present: Zurich Switzerland**

I wiped my tears away before tucking the folded note into my pocket. I can't, how do I just let it all go? Mom and Dad hid, let people think they were dead, before they were found and murdered. How long before they find and murder me too?

"Kill or be killed?" I asked aloud. Fishing the pages I had written out of my bag, I stared at what was my parents and now my story. They want me to live, I want them to be proud of me. The mob is going to kill thousands of people . . . No matter what I do.

**Present: Rome Wisconsin**

"You're not going," Jimmy stated. "We don't even know where she is."

"You brought her into our lives. After everything her parents did. Lied to all of us," Zach said lowly. "You knew . . . Now what? She goes and pulls the same thing that her parents did? Until when? Everyone is dead. She needs help, Dad, and there is no one else to give it to her. Kenny and Max made sure of that."

Jimmy reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card. "Lets make flight arrangements."

**Tahiti: 8 Years Ago**

"Ssh," Mom whispered, as they stood in the kitchen. "Don't be that Dad."

"She shouldn't be dating."

She smiled at his over protectiveness. He would have it no matter how we ended up, and asked before she thought better of it. "What were you doing when you were 14?"

"I thought," Kenny trailed off, as they didn't quite look at each other. "Stuff I wouldn't want any boy to do to our daughter. Which I'm sure that her mother would of never allowed me to do to her at that age."

"I'm sure you were a saint," she smiled, as they heard the front door open and close. "Behave yourself."

"You waited up?" I whined, walking into the kitchen. "Don't you trust me? Dad?"

"You're our kid," he said. "We're going to wait up. Live with it."

**Present: Zurich Switzerland Airport**

I have friends, a life, I thought, I worked hard for it. Now I have millions of dollars and a clue to find diamonds. Diamonds that they hid to keep me safe . . . No one knows what they went through for me. They will though. They'll all pay!

"Julia!"

I whirled on my heel to see Jimmy and Zach coming toward me. How . . .

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "How did you find me?"

"We knew your parents really well," Jimmy stated. "And you are your mother's daughter, Julia. Now come home with us."

I shook my head. "I can't. I need to finish what they started."


End file.
